Misteltein
Misteltein (미스틸테인) is a mid-ranged interceptor agent who can harass enemies with his powerful lance. He also uses dimensional summoning to summon weapons that do his bidding. He demonstrated Phase force potential from the moment he was born. For reasons known perhaps only to him, UNION transferred him from the European branch, his birthplace, to the Black Lambs Team in New Seoul. Appearance Misteltein is often confused for a female by the fans due to his young age, his effeminate features and his irregular fashion choice. Misteltein's hair is a silver-colored gust cut, and his eyes are sea green. He wears a hooded baggy jacket with fur lining on the hood, with a yellow ribbon strapped loosely onto his left sleeve. Misteltein has the Black Lambs logo attached onto his jacket's right sleeve with a pin. Under the jacket, Misteltein wears what appears to be a loose, flowy tank top, along with a pair of olive-colored shorts. On his neck, he wears a brown collar. For footwear, Misteltein wears white socks with sneakers. Background Misteltein is the youngest ever Closer agent admitted into UNION. Since birth, Misteltein has had extremely potent psychic powers. Due to this, the UNION has had an eye on him for a long time. He was transferred from Berlin's UNION branch to New Seoul's UNION branch to join the Black Lambs. Trivia * Misteltein is a Artificial Human made by UNION. ** Misteltein was supposed to be assigned to Wildhüter team along with the other artificial humans but was reassigned to Black Lambs right before his deployment. * Misteltein has a code integrated into him by UNION. When given the following code; Misteltein. Commencing Code 78. Mission Description, Misteltein will be forced to obey this command against his will. ** David used this code during the Wolf Dog story quest; Chapter 30: Chain of Chaos, where he forces Misteltein to fight Levia. * Misteltein is considered the mascot of Black Lambs. * Misteltein is also the name of Misteltein's Lance. ** The Lance, Misteltein, is a reference to Norse mythology which means 'Mistletoe', and is named after Hrómundr Gripsson's sword. *** Most of his skills are named and are reference to Norse mythology. * His background story is considered the 'Biggest Cliffhanger,' similar to J. ** Misteltein is known as Sample B, possibly an experiential human. ** Misteltein always shown to be together with J. Many fans believe that is it possible that Misteltein is a clone and created by J's lost phase power. In the present time, Misteltein is 13 years old and J is around 30~35 years old. J lost his phase power around 18 years ago before the end of the Dimensional War. Also, both Misteltein and J's melee skills are almost identical.(Aegis Rush and Kung Fu Hustle, Tempest and Clothesline). * In the anime, most of the characters confuse Misteltein for a girl. ** Misteltein's Trainee Clothes were originally intended for a female: The creator mistook Misteltein for a female when he saw Misteltein's image and gave him a skirt. ** Both Kim Yujung and Song Euni were shocked when Misteltein called the two 'nuna' (누나, name for older sister when you are male). ** Kim Yujung mentions that she wants to see him wearing a skirt for once. ** Sully said that Misteltein has fans, but he doesn't know why the fans are all 'guys'. ** Park Simon said that "Nobody cares about your combat skills. Everyone only expects you to wear 'pretty clothes' and run around." * Misteltein's Japanese voice actress is originally Tsuda Minami, but it was changed to Takada Yuuki on October 2017 with consideration for an anime adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Closers Category:Black Lamb